Kitami Tsubasa
Kitami Tsubasa (北見ツバサ) is a fictional character of Shaman King. She was chosen as a participant of Shaman Fight but she refused because she doesn't interest in getting conflict with people. Love interest of Nichrome Background Her mother, Inaba Shuri was the only daughter of a great family of shamans, Inaba. But her father, Kitami Sora was a normal human and he doesn't have any shamnic ability. When they fell in love, her mother's family disagreed of their relationship because her partner wasn't a shaman. Her mother then ran away from home and they married together but at that time Sora didn't know about her background They married and Tsubasa was borned and recieved shamanic power and Inaba Family's 'ability' from her mother. When she turned 4, everyone at school found out about her powers and her dad discover her mother's background which brought her to suicide. After that, Tsubasa recieved cold treatment from everyone include her dad. At school, she was bullied by everyone and they called her 'Bringer of Bad Luck' because of her 'ability'. At home, her dad always ignored her and sometimes hit her when he got stressed. This cycle kept continuing and Tsubasa got used to it. She soon thought everything around was boring and hated the world. 5 years passed, her dad died and she got adopted by her her uncle and aunt who had the same ability as her. They moved to Tokyo and Tsubasa lived normally without let anyone know about her power Appearence She has long light gray hair up to her waist and seperated into two parts at the front and back. She ties her hair at the front and keeps her hair at the back free. Her eyes are light blue color with white pupils inside. Her bang are seperated in three. Two on left and right cruved while the middle one straight up to her neck She wears a short sleeve purple hoodie that has a pocket in the middle. Long blue pant and a black wristband on her right hand and a white sneaker Personality She is a calm girl and the words she speaks out can make people feel very offend because she too honest. She thinks everything around is boring and always never take things seriously due to her hate for the world and trauma from the past. The only thing she wished was an excited feeling that can help her get out of boredom. When she gets angry, she can get violent like Anna by throwing any stuffs near her toward the person who makes her angry and taunting them. In addition, she doesn't trust anyone especially adults Like Yoh, she also doesn't like humans at all but after met Yoh and his friends, she realizes not matter even if she hates them, she still can't think of destroying them in the end. By meeting Yoh and everyone, she becomes softer and starts to trust people more. Although she can still be offended and said 'boring', she realizes that they are her 'first' friends that she can share and stay together with them She hates to have conflict with people because she doesn't want any people to die after her parents dead. She doesn't join Shaman Fight but same as Anna and the others, she comes to Patch Village and helping Yoh and his friends She doesn't scare of Hao because she can see he also had the same hate towards humans like how she used to hate them. She really doesn't like X-Laws because of their stupid 'justice' but she doesn't hate Jeanne and Lyserg Category:Shaman Category:Shamans